Enhancement
by CalDawg
Summary: "Subject A-32 has awoken. Begin testing."
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I stood as still as possible, unaware of what might or might not be lurking nearby. The air was as cold as ice, and an eerie moisture hung in the air.

I breathed shallowly, reaching into my pocket for my lighter, a birthday present I think, from a friend I cant remember. I flicked open the cap and turned the striking wheel with my thumb.

The kerosene fuel ignited with a fizzle, and it illuminated the room I was in with a dim light.

Flat concrete walls, pipes running all over the concrete roof, dripping stale water onto the hard white tiled floor. I looked around to spy a heavy metal door with a slot for looking through, which was closed. Opposite the door was a pile of crates and an old camp bed. Crouching, I moved closer to the door, feeling for a handle.

Movement on the other side. Swiftly, I vaulted over the crates and lay flat on my chest, smothering the lighter with the lid and holding my breath. The door swung open with a groan and the room was bathed in a fluorescent white light. Heavy breathing. My heart beated loudly in my ears, so loudly I was worried the person might hear me. I heard the sound of feet padding around inside my cell, before leaving, the door wide open behind them. I breathed out, and caught my breath, looking out from behind the crates. The door led out into a long corridor, at the end of which was my cell.

Heading down along the passage, away from me, was a guard in a full suit of riot gear.

"Sir, I think your mistaken, subject A-32 wasn't in Cell17." he said, turning a corner.

Subject A-32? What was this place?

I climbed back over the crates, out into the corridor. Why was that guard in full riot gear?

I crept slowly down the corridor, keeping low. As I came to the T intersection where the guard had turned off, I was overcome by a massive pain tearing though my body. I fell to the ground, clutching my head as the pain tore through me. It subsided, almost as suddenly as it came. I lay there for a few moments. What just happened?

Standing, I looked around the corner. It had to be the way to go, if I kept going straight I would've run into more cells. Around the corner was the guard station, which was only occupied by the guard I had seen before. I crept around to the door, peeking to see him watching an episode of "The Simpsons"on a small portable TV. On a wall next to him was a noticeboard covered with announcements and maps of the facility.

I moved up slowly behind the guard, who was leaning backwards on his chair, helmet on the table in front of him. Before he could react, I pulled him back on his seat. He tumbled backwards, hitting his head on a wall. He fell unconscious, slumping against the wall. I picked up his body and i lay it on the table, before setting about taking his weapon, uniform and other credentials. I then hid his body in a noticeably unused broom cupboard. I hid my previous clothes, a pair of tracksuit pants and a shirt, both fluorescent orange, in with the guard. I then looked up at the noticeboard. Amongst notes about hygiene and prisoner management was a map of the prison wing, which I was standing in. The wing was like a big H, cells on each side and the guard room and an elevator and stairwell in the middle. I looked out of the guard room at the entrance to the elevator and stairwell lobby, it was blocked by a barred gate. I took another look at the plan. In the lobby, a security checkpoint. I straightened my uniform and stepped out into the barred doorway. On the other side sat a guard who, unlike the guard I knocked out, was only wearing a basic security uniform. In his ears were earphones.

"You wanna come through?" he asked, sipping a coffee.

"Yeah, I need to pee." I said, thinking on my feet.

There was a mechanical buzz and the latch on the gate opened and the gate slid open.

I stepped through and it closed behind me. I walked up to the security desk, silently slipping my gun out of its holster. "How was that simpsons episode?" asked the guard, taking another sip of his coffee. I nodded silently, before diving over the desk, knocking the security guard out of his roller chair and into the desk behind him, sending computer equipment flying.

"What is this place!" I yelled, shaking the dazed security officer.

He grinned and said. "welcome sir or madame to the prisoner wing of Mordecai Labs, I hope you enjoy your stay." before falling limp. I shook my head and slung him over my shoulder, carrying him into the toilets adjacent to the security desk. After plonking him in one of the cubicals, I left, heading straight into the stairwell. I descended a down to ground level, pushing open the door. It led out into a reception area. I made a beeline through the eerily silent reception area, opening the door into the cold night air.

A loud alarm sounded and a box dropped on top of me, trapping me in a small space. I made for my lighter, but was cut short by a dart hitting me in the neck. I fell unconscious.

"Well done, Subject A-32, your test was successful, we have received the results we required." Said a female voice. I opened my eyes to find myself naked strapped to a examination table.

"The mutation was successful, you are the first to survive the procedure."

"What procedure!" I shouted to the faceless voice.

"You were one of 40 people all tested with the FHAV, or Forced Human Augmentation Virus, I bio-engineered strain that is first activated by an adrenaline rush, which was achieved through a fake escape." said the voice calmly.

"You will note that escape will not be that easy."

The restraints loosened and I sat bolt upright.

"Can I at least have some clothes!" I said, covering myself up.

"Do not distress, A-32, you will receive garments when it is necessary.

I grunted and looked around. The room was white, bar for a black camera pod high up in he corner, right up on the roof, about 5 metres up.

I hopped off the bench and breathed in the filtered air.

"We will now begin testing." said the voice.

A panel, high up near the roof opened up, revealing a basketball net. A basketball fell down and landed at my feet, bouncing high up into the air before landing in my outstretched hands.

"A-32, will you please shoot a goal."

The bench slid down into the floor, and it was replaced with a paned marked with a circle.

"Stand in the circle."

I stepped into the circle and turned to face the net which was suspended 5 metres up in the air.

I took a shot, the ball flew flawlessly up into the air, going through the ring without touching the sides.

"Swish. Well done A-32, your motor skills have been enhanced massively by the procedure."

The voice paused before continuing. "Now, A-32, I want you to dunk the ball."

I looked up. 5 metres.

"What?" I said. "thats a long way." I continued.

"Just do it, A-32, give it a try."

I stepped back, then propelled forward, jumping high into the air for a slam dunk.

Meanwhile...

Sgt Baker and his 4 man spec ops team sat in the cargo hold of a C-130 plane, all wearing oxygen masks for the high altitude.

"We've been getting reports of civilians being abducted and we've traced the abductions back to Mordecai labs, a private bio research facility." Said Baker, who was standing, holding a rail. "Team 1 will move in to try and make peaceful negotiations, if they fail, we are authorised to make a High altitude, low opening insertion to try and free the hostages."

"What happens if we are fired upon?" asked Corporal Hector, codename Raptor.

"We are authorised to use deadly force, as this is a private organisation."

The rest of the team nodded as Baker sat down.

Meanwhile on the ground.

Private Luke Bedan stood uneasily next to his hummer as he watched his commanding officer approach the gate of Mordecai labs, a towering complex covering many acres. The CO pressed the intercom and was greeted by a feminine voice, who sounded slightly annoyed.

"This is private property, please leave immediately, or we will be forced to retaliate with deadly force." she said.

Luke listened as the CO began negotiations, but as the conversation drew on, the voice began to sound very frustrated. Finally, the voice stopped, and a floodlight lit on top of the main building, shining down where team one and their hummers were waiting. The CO began walking back, radio in hand, when there was a chorus of empty thuds, and seconds later, the ground around the marines was peppered with canisters. Luke dived into the hummer.

"GAS GAS GAS!"

The Crew of the C-130 activated the intercom.

"Team, command has radioed in saying team one has been wiped out by a gas attack, you are clear to move in, but take caution." and with that, a green light came on, and the back of the aeroplane opened, revealing the dark sky beyond.

One by one the spec ops team dived out into the cold air.

"I'm sorry, A-32, but we are going to need to postpone the rest of your testing, we are having a crisis in the base. We will try to continue shortly." said the voice.

I grunted and watched as a couch came out of a slot in the floor, along with a miniature bookshelf.

"Have a nice day."


	2. Chapter 2

Roger Dodger was on watch on the roof of the Mordecai Labs building. His night had been rather boring up until now, but he stood now stood at edge of the roof, watching the drama unfold at the main entrance. Commands relayed between security units through his headpiece, and Guards like him where updating their statuses. Roger didn't hear the 5 man Spec Ops team land on the roof behind him, and the last thing he saw was a blank, masked face as Sgt Baker snapped his neck.

"Reed, Johnson, check for other guards and _silence _them." Baker whispered through his radio. Reed and Johnson nodded silently before silently slipping away. Baker carried the limp body of the security guard behind a cluster of air conditioning units before whispering into the radio. "Everyone assemble by the air ducts." The remaining two men, Raptor and Bennet, silently followed Baker over to the air ducts, where Reed and Johnson were waiting for them.

Reed, who was wiping blood off his combat knife, whispered. "Baker, the ducts are locked tight and we can't use the stairwell, I took a peek and there are security cameras everywhere." He put his knife in his shoulder-sheath before nodding to a junction box mounted on the side of a light pole. Baker crept over to it. A thick padlock hung from the handle, so he drew his silenced pistol and put a bullet through it. Sparks flew everywhere and a solid clunk indicated that the lock was out of action. Baker opened the door and he surveyed the mess of wires and switches inside. "Bennet, come take a look at this." He said, stepping back from the junction box. Bennet swiftly moved over to it, and he got stuck into rerouting the wires. 'Baker, this is going to take a while." He said a look of deep concentration hidden beneath his mask. Baker nodded and left Bennet to his work.

"Johnson, come with me. The rest of you, when Bennet has rerouted the CCTV junction box, make your way into the facility through the stairwell. Johnson and I will meet you in the prisoner wing." The other two nodded and Bennet just grunted as Baker and Johnson moved over to the fire escape ladder. Baker leapt over the edge, grabbing onto the ladder. He began descending, followed by Johnson, who did the same. Halfway down Baker stopped next to a window, which was illuminated by a computer screen. Baker stepped out onto the windowsill, one foot on the ladder. "Bennet, how far are you from finishing." He whispered into the radio." There was a brief silence and then Bennet replied. "About 2 mikes." He said. Baked peered into the room, which was occupied by a bank of computer screens and a security guard. "You'll know it when you see it." Bennet said. Baker watched as the bank of monitors went blue. The guard reached for his radio and Baker dispatched him with his pistol. "Okay, the guard is down, let's move." Said Baker into his radio, before smashing in the remnants of the window with his elbow.

Baker climbed in, followed by Johnson, who was now holding his MP5SD, Baker dragged the dead guard away from the monitors, and he sat down at the chair. He quickly scanned the guard's laptop for any information but it seemed to be a personal computer, seeing as there where games and website links littering the desktop. Baker closed the laptop before standing. " Johnson, check the door." He said, crouching behind the desk. Using the desk for support, he aimed at the door as Johnson opened it from the side. The door opened to reveal a corridor stretching out in front of them. Two men in white coats walked around a corner into their view, chatting away about the soldiers who were under attack out the front. "in three." Baker whispered. Johnson, who was leaning next to the doorway, nodded. "Three." Baker Aimed down his sights at the scientist on the left. "Two." He put his finger on the trigger. "One." Baker squeezed the trigger as Johnson leaned out into the doorway. Baker's weapon made little noise as he shot the scientist on the left. Johnson effortlessly dispatched the other. "Nice." Said Baker. Johnson moved out into the corridor, followed be Baker. They dragged the two bodies back into the room with the monitor banks before returning to the corridor. "Okay, let's move out." At the end of the corridor there was an elevator. Baker and Johnson got inside and selected the 3rd floor, which according to the building blueprints contained the prisoner wing. The Elevator hummed as it descended down a few levels. There was a "ding" sound and the door opened to reveal a group of security guards milling about the lobby. Baker and Johnson each hid next to the doorway, but to no avail. "Hey, who is that?" A voice emanated from the lobby. A Guard made his way over, his Riot gear making plenty of noise as he walked. He stepped into the elevator to be met by a knife in the neck from Baker. Before the body could collapse, Baker caught it around the collar. He lifted the heavy man in front of him. "Human shield." He said over the radio to Johnson. Using both hands, Baker supported the body so it hung in front of him. Johnson lent his MP5SD on Bakers shoulder. They charged out of the elevator, Johnson loosing rounds at the guards. Some of the rounds hit the guards' armour, others managed to his softer parts, flooring them efficiently. With one magazine, Johnson killed half of them. The other half realised what was happening, and they started shooting at the duo with their weapons. As Johnson reloaded Baker took as much cover as he could behind his Kevlar-clad meat shield from the hail of bullets. Johnson slammed another clip into the receiver, pulled back the cocking handle, and continued firing over Baker, and the dead guards shoulders. Within moments, the room was silent. Baker let the guard's body fall limp to the ground, blood flowing from bullet holes in numerous parts of his body.

"Well." Baker said, drawing his MP5SD once again. "That was a blast."

Baker moved over to the barred door that led into the prisoner holding cells. He rattled the door.

"Johnson, check behind the desk for the controls." He said, pointing to the reception desk, which was occupied by a dead guard. Johnson rushed over and he scanned the bank of controls. He pressed a switch and the door slid into a cavity in the wall with little effort. Baker immediately went into a combat state of mind, putting the stock of his MP5 into his shoulder. Moving slowly, he walked through the door into the prisoner wing. He scanned left and right, before making for the guard room. Johnson covered him as he scanned through a prisoner database.

"Bennet, report in." He said into the radio when he had finished. Silence. "Bennet?" he demanded.

Static, before. "Baker, this is Bennet." Said a loud voice, huffing and puffing. "We've been ambushed in the main lobby..." The radio cut out for a second. "... I advise you get the prisoner to safety. Over." Baker grunted angrily. "We'll get him then we'll try to get to you, keep safe." Baker ordered through the radio." Bennet didn't reply. Baker looked to Johnson. "We need to get this guy out of here, then we need to assist Bennet and the others."

Johnson led the way out of the guard room and down the corridor. He turned a corner and approached a locked door. "He should be in here." He said, opening the viewing panel. Empty.

A crackle erupted from a loudspeaker panel nearby, before a feminine voice. "We know you are in the facility. Your mission is futile, leave now before we are forced to use lethal force." The voice said steadily. Baker laughed half heartedly. "Where are you keeping him? This is an unlawful act and we have been sent to set this right." He said with an air of authority. "You obviously don't realise that this is far beyond you, if you continue to interfere we will be forced to send you to your end, just like the squad at the main entrance." Baker looked around angrily. He spied a security camera on the wall nearby. Baker drew his pistol. "you obviously don't realise that your running out of time." And with that, he blew a hole in the camera.


End file.
